Beauty and the Beast
by Spyder Webb
Summary: All you need to know is: pairing: Summoned Skull + Yugi
1. Prologue

Ignore extra chapters. - Reuploading...again.  
  
Warnings: A poem.  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue  
  
In a world of darkness  
  
A lonely fiend lives  
  
While in a world of light  
  
A little one gives  
  
While one soul yearns  
  
To be with the other  
  
The other soul learns  
  
Can't be with another  
  
Taken from his  
  
World of light  
  
The little one grows  
  
Too weak to fight  
  
The time grows shorter  
  
At the very least  
  
This is the tale of  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter One

Ignore extra chapters. - Reuploading.  
  
Warnings: I picked on Joey, I made Ryou sleep depraved and um, I made Yugi get kidnapped.  
  
...this would be the part where Yugi intervenes and complains, but you know. New rules and all.  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
He sighed longingly as he stared out the window at the dark world around him. The castle in which he lived was empty except for him. Most everyone in the world was scared of him and wanted nothing to do with him. The few friends he did have were always too busy to spend time with him.  
  
So he was confined to his lonely castle because he didn't like to go anywhere, it hurt him when everyone would run away from him, scared. He'd never hurt them, why couldn't they see that? He may have been a fiend and ugly to look at, but he had a heart too.  
  
Sighing to himself, he went back into the room, shrouded in the familiar darkness that he lived in day by day. If there had been light, any light at all, you would have found a large, once luxurious bed which had been made up in dark purple silks. But now, the bed was broken and the silks had been torn.  
  
The once extravagant room now had holes in the walls and slash marks in the plaster. Broken pieces of wood from the ceiling and walls and even the furniture were scattered about the room, making it dangerous for anyone who'd never been there before to walk. The fireplace, once beautiful and lit all the time, sending a warm glow about the room hadn't been lit in so long. It was dark, cold and empty.  
  
Just like him.  
  
Everyone thought he was incapable of love. Of course, they only looked at his outer appearance, seeing his beast like imperfections and they figured that he was an oddity. Nobody loved him, but deep in his chest there beat a heart. He could love, and he did. He loved with every ounce of his soul.  
  
In fact, he was in love. But he kept this fact from the world. He would be made fun of, even by his closest friends, but there was one other who knew, one he trusted.  
  
The world was such a cruel place and he hated every minute of it. He couldn't stand to be without his love anymore! He'd go and get him and bring him back to his castle.  
  
There was suddenly a knocking on the large wooden door. "Are you in there?" A tiny voice asked, and he recognized it as D. Human. "Come on Skull, you have to go and fight now! Master Yugi needs you!" The tiny monster insisted and finally the door opened to reveal the Summoned Skull.  
  
D. Human backed up so he could look up at the fiend's face. He smiled. "Hey buddy, let's go! I wanna watch you win this fight!" He said and together the two of them left the castle, but as D. Human began chattering about how he was going to win the duel, there was only one thing on the Summoned Skull's mind.  
  
Violet eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Chapter Two

Ignore extra chapters. - Reuploading.  
  
Warnings: I picked on Joey, I made Ryou sleep depraved and um, I made Yugi get kidnapped.  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I play the Summoned Skull!" Yami placed the card on the field. "In attack mode!" He yelled to the player on the other side.  
  
Smoke came from the glowing rectangle on the field and slowly the Summoned Skull rose, growling like a wild cat. The monster faced his opponent. Empress Judge, and with her attack points at 2100 and defense at 1700, the earth warrior didn't have a chance.  
  
"Summoned Skull!" Yami yelled, "Lightning Strike!"  
  
The Summoned Skull called forth all of his energy and used his attack, Lightning Strike, defeating the Empress Judge and diminishing the other duelist's Life Points to zero. And with that, the Summoned Skull was called back to his card.  
  
"Great duel Yami! You and Yugi make a great team." Tea beamed as she practically drooled over the boy. Oh, she knew that the spirit was taken, but still, a girl could dream.  
  
Yami smiled and separated from Yugi who was smiling as well. "I'm glad that we pulled the Summoned Skull." The smaller boy looked up at Yami. "Since Kendra defeated the Dark Magician earlier in the game with that Dark Hole card, we needed the higher attack. Besides, we don't use the Summoned Skull enough." He said, looking at the hideous card on the top of his deck. Of course the monster wasn't hideous to him, but he knew that it creeped Tea and the others out. Not that he cared much.  
  
Yami chuckled at his partner. "Yes, you are right. Always the Dark Magician or Curse of Dragon."  
  
"Don't forget that fuzz ball." Joey stepped in.  
  
"His name's Kuriboh Joey." Yugi rolled his eyes as he giggled slightly. "Now, let's go home before someone else challenges us." He looked around as they left Kaiba Land.  
  
"I'm with Yugi!" Joey said and together the group walked towards the Turtle Game Shop. Tea had to leave because she was going to visit her grandparents. "So what else are we going to do today guys?" Joey wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but no more Duel Monsters." Ryou yawned. Joey grinned and swung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Joey made me play until he beat me." The white-haired boy sighed.  
  
"How long did that take?" Yami wondered as the four of them walked down the street.  
  
Ryou looked at him and blinked confused. "What do you mean? He was still trying when you guys called this morning." He grinned and Joey slapped his arm. "What? It's the truth. We started at about ten last night." He yawned again.  
  
Yugi looked at Joey; "You should let Ryou sleep Joey." He shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Ah, we should go to a movie. That way Kura can sleep." Joey teased.  
  
"I doubt that. You'll just take me to another one of those horror movies so I'll hang onto you when the scary parts are showing on the screen." Ryou crossed his arms.  
  
Yugi giggled and was about to say something, but suddenly a flash from Ryou's Millennium Ring interrupted anything he was about to say. Yami Bakura stood beside his counterpart and grabbed his wrist. "Movie sounds good! It better have lots of blood and gore!" He glared at Joey, then pulled Ryou the rest of the way to the game shop.  
  
"Bakura! Slow down!" Ryou yelled from behind the other boy. "Why don't you pull your boyfriend instead of me?"  
  
"Because. . .Yami's mean." Bakura replied.  
  
"Oh boy." Joey sighed, "Well, let's catch up." And the three ran to their friends who stood outside of the game shop.  
  
"I'll be right back! I have to put my deck away." Yugi said and ran up the stairs. He really didn't know why he was going; he was just a third wheel tagging along with the two couples like a pesky little brother. He took his cards out of his pocket and placed them on his desk. He was about to leave again when something caught his eye. One of the cards was glowing. . .  
  
Curious, Yugi sorted through the pile before coming to the card. "The Summoned Skull?" Yugi was confused. "Why are you glowing?" He wondered and then suddenly there was a flash, making Yugi drop the card. He fell back and hit his head against his bed, knocking him out.  
  
A large shadow loomed over the small boy and carefully, clawed hands picked the child up, and then cradled the injured boy to a strong chest. There was a slight growl as the shadow returned to the glowing card, and slowly the glow faded.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Joey complained from down the stairs. "I wanna get there before the movie starts!" He sighed.  
  
"I'll go and get him." Yami left the others and entered Yugi's room. "Yugi? Where are you? The others are waiting. . ." He spotted the scattered cards across the floor but there was no sign of his partner. "Yugi?"  
  
He was gone.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
And just so nobody gets confused, Joey called Ryou 'Kura'. 


	4. Chapter Three

Ignore extra chapters. - Reuploading.  
  
I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I bought a PS2 (finally) Damn it. . .I feel another muse coming along.  
  
Warnings: Yugi makes a friend and comes face to face with the Summoned Skull. And I am aware that Yugi does not really have a D. Human card in his deck. For those who are really into that detail, go away.  
  
Oh, / this / means thoughts.  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, confused at his surroundings. He was in a large room, one he'd never been in before. It was dark except for the candle sitting on a nightstand that sat beside the bed he lay in. Forcing himself into a sitting position he fell back down weak and dizzy.  
  
Suddenly the door across from the bed opened and someone walked in. As they approached Yugi noticed something long and pointed sticking out of their forehead. Like a horn. Yugi gasped when he saw what, or rather who it was.  
  
"Y-you're D. Human!" He stuttered, his violet eyes growing wide.  
  
D. Human smiled softly as he sat beside Yugi's prone body. "Yes, that is who I am." He nodded. "And you're Master Yugi."  
  
"Where am I? Is this a dream? And why do I feel so weak?" Yugi asked, looking at the other. . .boy?  
  
"You're in the Castle of Dark Illusion and no, this is not a dream. You're in the darkest part of the Shadow Realm. You hit your head that's probably why you feel weak. I've been taking care of you." D. Human explained.  
  
"Thank you, but why am I here? How did I get here?" Yugi asked, still trying to process the information.  
  
"The Summoned Skull brought you here." D. Human explained, his voice was light and soft and though it was comforting, the thought of how he had got here scared him a little. "As to why. . ." D. Human suddenly looked down. "I have no right to say." He finally shrugged and dipped his hand into a basin on the nightstand beside the candle. He pulled out a cloth and gently wrung it out then dabbed Yugi's forehead.  
  
The cool water felt good against his heated skin and he relaxed and closed his eyes. /The Summoned Skull has brought me here, but why? D. Human doesn't seem worried, so I probably shouldn't be. But D. Human's a monster, just like the Summoned Skull.am I in danger? And where's Yami? /  
  
Slowly, Yugi felt darkness surround him and he let himself slip into unconsciousness. It felt as though he had just closed his eyes when they opened again and he felt fully awake. The candle that had been glowing by the bed was no longer lit and the only light there was, was coming from a small window on the other side of the room.  
  
Glancing toward said window Yugi gasped as he saw the bulking figure staring at him from the wall. It was the Summoned Skull. He normally wouldn't fear his own monsters, but he had no idea why he was in the Shadow Realm and why the Summoned Skull had brought him there, literally kidnapped him from his own room.  
  
Gulping to himself, Yugi forced himself into a sitting position. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed, proving to him just how short he was. "Y- you're the Summoned Skull, right?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question but not having any idea how to start a conversation. He saw the shadowy figure nod slightly. "You brought me here." Another nod was his response. "Why?" He asked.  
  
The Summoned Skull growled slightly, softly.  
  
"You don't speak, do you?" Yugi realized, sighing to himself. He'd never get any answers from this beast. He suddenly remembered Dragon Human and wondered where he had gone. Looking up at the Summoned Skull again, Yugi took a short breath. "I'd like to go. . .home, if you don't mind." He said gently.  
  
The Summoned Skull suddenly growled, this time harshly and he stormed over to the doors, throwing them open before stomping through them, slamming them behind him.  
  
"Okay. . ." Yugi mumbled, "Both the Summoned Skull and Bakura need anger management classes." He spoke to himself because he was alone and uncomfortable and that's what people usually do when they're in a situation like that.  
  
Then again, nobody had probably ever been in this situation before.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
